El Pecado de haber nacido varón
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La vida no es así de fácil para Lincoln Loud, sufrir las humillaciones en la escuela y con una marca imposible de sacar, el chico sufre en su habitación, pero hay alguien que estará allí por él. Advertencia de Loudcest y violencia.


**El Pecado de haber nacido varón:** **Aquí estoy, de regreso en Buenos Aires tras mis vacaciones en Villa General Belgrano, Córdoba, fue un viaje muy bueno, la pasé genial allí con mi familia y amigos, además de que pude terminar el fic de "Te amo", el de Lincoln-Luna, sumado a los anuncios que he dejado también en el mismo, vengo a traerles uno de los tantos One-Shot que mencioné durante el Año Nuevo y es "El Pecado de haber nacido varón", un Lynncoln en donde Lincoln sufre en carne propia la humillación y la violencia en la escuela al ser el único chico en una familia compuesta, en su mayoría, por chicas, llevando a que él se plantee que no es fuerte ni nada, solo un débil pero hay alguien que estará a su lado y que lo protegerá junto con los demás.**

 **Advertencia de Loudcest y Clasificación "T" por violencia.**

 **The Loud House no es de propiedad, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes, ahí venían más, puñetazos contra su frágil cuerpo, podía sentir como le daban con todo, igual a la furia de una tormenta sobre una ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, pero para este chico albino, aquello era peor que una descarga eléctrica, ya que no solo afectaba su cuerpo sino también su estado emocional. Intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero una patada le dio de lleno y terminó en el piso, agarrándose el estómago, la falta de aire lo había debilitado e intentaba recuperar la postura, pero otra vez volvían a la carga, lo estaban destrozando como un cardumen de pirañas a una vaca que había caído al río, se estaban "saciando" con verlo sufrir, pero él no lloraba, por el momento, no quería verse un débil, sin embargo, aún faltaba lo peor.

\- Vaya, con que el conejo no quiere llorar, ¿Qué pasa, Lincoln? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso quieres que tus hermanas vengan a protegerte?.- Preguntó uno de los matones, mientras que lo agarraba como si fuera un muñeco y lo zamarreaba en el aire.

\- No va a hablar, Billy, déjalo, está totalmente muerto en vida.- Advirtió uno de sus colegas, el cual le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

\- Creí que sería divertido verlo llorar pero no es así, ¡¿no, Loud?! ¿Qué te ocurre? Awwww, pobrecito, quiere que sus hermanas vengan a defenderlo: Eres igual a ellas, tú no eres un chico, eres una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un varón, creciste en un hogar así y terminarás siendo como ellas o incluso un travesti en las calles, ¿no te parece?, jejeje, bueno, al menos hasta que llegue el día en que te vayas de la escuela, nos divertiremos mucho.- Sostuvo Bill y lo tiró al piso de nuevo, no sin antes patearlo una vez en el estómago y provocar que él se aferrara al dolor y soportara aquella "tormenta".

Aquellos matones se fueron, pero ¿cómo había empezado?. Lincoln siempre había sido un buen blanco para esa gente, lo tenían fichado, "bajo vigilancia", por así decirlo, lo veían como un débil, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un varón y disfrutaban hacerle daño, golpearlo, tirarlo contra los casilleros e incluso dejarle moretones en todo el cuerpo, pero lo más doloroso no solo en lo físico, sino también las palabras, esas herían más, como navajas, cuchillas, espadas que lo atravesaron en lo más profundo de su ser y personalidad.

No podía hacer nada contra aquellas personas que lo superaban en edad y altura, él era pequeño, débil, lo único que pudo hacer fue retirarse de allí, lo habían atacado a la salida de la escuela, así que tomó su campera contra la lluvia y se cubrió, aprovechando que había tormenta afuera, se "camufló" para que cuando llegara a su casa, ninguna de sus hermanas lo viera así.

* * *

Lynn Loud, la deportista castaña de la familia, la que nunca permitiría que nadie le quitara sus triunfos en el "Imperio" que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, regresaba a su casa con un nuevo éxito, otro trofeo ganado en el baseball de la escuela y con su equipo local, otro premio para la "Vitrina Loud", en donde estaban todos los logros de sus demás hermanas y el de Lincoln, pero aquella tarde regresó y se encontró con el domicilio vacío.

\- _"Genial, todos están con sus asuntos y no vienen a celebrar porque gané otro premio, ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!. Bah, de seguro Linky vendrá y haremos algo nosotros dos, ya lo verán".-_ Pensó Lynn, mientras que se dirigía al baño y se daba una ducha para quitarse el sudor y el polvo con el que había estado por todo el partido.

Mientras que se bañaba, la chica recordaba, cerrando los ojos, todos los momentos con los que había compartido con su hermano y la familia, quería omitir ciertos "errores" cometidos en el Pasado, no quería mencionarlos ni saber nada de ellos, solamente deseaba vivir el Presente y tener un buen Futuro, sin embargo, otros sentimientos afloraban dentro de ella, un deseo de estar con esa persona que era su hermanito. No había momento en los que no se pudiera sentir "incómoda" cuando estaban en la mesa a la hora de la cena, en la "Vanzilla" o incluso las noches en las que Lynn se peleaba con Lucy y tenía que dormir con el albino, sin embargo, en este último punto, fue ahí donde ella no le hacía el "Horno Holandés" al albino ni tampoco roncaba, solamente aprovechaba el momento en que Lincoln estuviera profundamente dormido para abrazarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentir los latidos de su corazón y ese desodorante que se ponía cuando terminaba de bañarse, solamente por unas horas, el desastre que se armaría si alguien la veía haciendo o cometiendo un acto como el incesto.

\- _"Lincoln, no hay día en que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti. Solo quiero estar a tu lado, pero hoy...hoy nos vamos a divertir, te lo prometo".-_ Pensó ella con ese aire de positividad y de ahí salió de la ducha para secarse y vestirse con sus ropas de siempre, para luego esperar a su hermano y así tener su pequeña fiesta.

* * *

Mientras que Lynn se estaba bañando en aquellos momentos, Lincoln llegó a la casa y la encontró "vacía", sin nadie, era un buen momento para irse a su cuarto y no salir, así que antes de eso fue hasta la cocina y tomó una bolsa con hielo para aplicarla sobre los moretones que había tenido, en especial sobre su ojo izquierdo y con un poco de algodón y alcohol se lo aplicó sobre los cortes que había sufrido, pero a pesar de eso, el dolor por la aplicación en las heridas y las palabras de aquellos matones seguían volando sobre su cabeza y no paraban para nada.

\- _"Débil, simplemente débil. Se nota que tus padres no te planearon, ellos hubiera querido otra niña y listo".-_ Recordó la voz de Bill.

\- _"Es solo un saco de boxeo, no tiene Futuro ni nada, solamente será alguien olvidado, como aquella vez en que sus padres lo dejaron afuera porque decía tener "mala suerte". Siempre llevará esa mancha, él no es nada".-_ La voz del amigo de Bill, Johnny, fue más letal, igual que la picadura de una serpiente de cascabel.

En aquellos momentos, esas palabras hicieron su efecto en el albino, quien se quedó callado, acostado en su cama, aplicando la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo morado, sintiendo el dolor que le había alcanzado como un rayo en la playa. Esa "corriente eléctrica" recorría su cuerpo y finalmente llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, provocando que unas lágrimas comenzaran a caer sobre su cama y empaparan las sábanas.

* * *

Lynn había terminado de cambiarse cuando escuchó que alguien se metía en una de las habitaciones, así que fue a ver, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln cerrada, así que la tocó para ver si había llegado.

\- ¡Lincoln, soy yo!.- Escuchó el albino la voz de la castaña, provocando que el chico no respondiera.- ¿Linc? ¿Linky? ¿Te pasa algo? ¡Ven, vamos a festejar, vamos, que gané otro partido!.- Le llamaba ella a todo momento, se sentía enérgica como siempre, pero no había respuesta.

\- _No puedo, Lynn, vete, en otro momento.-_ Pidió el chico, pero eso la dejó con más dudas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vamos, a ti te gusta, vamos a divertirnos, te prometo que no habrán juegos violentos!.- Hizo esa promesa, pero el chico no respondió de nuevo.- ¿Linky? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó de nuevo.

\- _¡Vete, Lynn, no quiero saber nada, vete, ¿sí?! Solo quiero estar solo.-_ Fue la respuesta final del albino, pero eso sonó más a que estaba molesto, indignado, furioso consigo mismo.

¿Quería estar solo?. Para Lynn era raro que su hermano dijera algo así, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien en ese momento, así que, desobedeciendo la orden de Lincoln, ella entró en la habitación, hallándola totalmente a oscuras, con la cortina baja y sin ninguna luz encendida.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Linky? ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntaba la castaña hasta que se encontró con un bulto arriba de la cama.

Al principio no parecía oír nada, pero en ese momento escuchó unos gemidos de tristeza, una nariz que respiraba con dificultad y la carga de aquella persona que estaba sufriendo, fue entonces que la castaña fue hasta él, lo había descubierto, parecía que no estaba bien, así que saltó a la cama y lo tocó.

\- Linky, ¿qué te pasa?.- Preguntó Lynn con un tono de preocupación.

\- No es nada, solo vete, ¿sí?.- Pidió el albino, sin embargo, por un movimiento involuntario, por así decirlo, el chico encendió la luz de su mesa y quedó al descubierto ante su hermana.

La boca de Lynn y sus ojos se hicieron grandes al ver el estado en que había quedado el chico de cabellos blancos: Su ojo izquierdo totalmente morado, combinado con el color rojo por haber llorado tanto, además de tener varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, no llevaba puesto su camisa naranja, ya que estaba tirada en el piso, mostrando los constantes golpes sufridos en su cuerpo y junto con la bolsa de hielo, la cual goteaba bastante el piso, ya que estaba derritiéndose.

\- ¡Linky, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!.- Preguntó Lynn, cuya respuesta no se hizo esperar, estalló en rabia y quería salir afuera para darle caza a las personas que lo lastimaron.

\- No, nadie, Lynn, estoy bien, solo me caí.- Respondió con una mentira el albino.

\- ¡Que "te caíste de las escaleras"! ¡No me engañes, hermano! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que esos malditos te golpeen?! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LASTIMEN, AH, PERO CUANDO LOS VEA, A ESOS MALDITOS LOS MANDARÉ A TODOS AL HOSPITAL!.- Juró la castaña con vengarse, mientras que se iba a dirigir a su habitación para tomar el bate de baseball suyo, pero en ese momento, el albino la detuvo.

\- Lynn, no, no vale la pena.- Dijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a permitir que te sigan golpeando todo el tiempo?.- Preguntó ella con seriedad.

No hubo respuesta, solamente el silencioso y trágico goteo de las lágrimas del chico que caían al piso. Lynn se detuvo, se le partía el alma ver a su hermanito llorar, había sido dura, muy dura con él en el Pasado, en especial con ciertos "asuntos" que le daban asco recordar, fue entonces que se sentaron ambos al borde de la cama, mientras que ella le secaba las lágrimas y aplicaba el hielo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?. Yo no lo entiendo y no soy lenta como Leni, solo quiero saber por qué no quieres que intervenga, eres parte de la familia.- Dijo Lynn, la cual no paraba de aplicar el hielo y eso provocaba dolor en el chico.

\- No sirvo para nada, no soy un chico, solo soy una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un varón, porque mi Pecado haber nacido como un hombre en una familia compuesta por todas mujeres, me hace sentir débil, tonto, según ellos.- Apuntó el albino, bajando la memoria, sabía que decir eso delante de Lynn podía empeorar más las cosas, pero cuando él la miró a los ojos, observó una triste mirada en la castaña.- Tal vez tengan razón, tal vez mama y papa hubieran deseado tener a una chica más en vez de a mí.- Sostuvo con más dolor y con las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

Lynn no dijo nada.

\- No tengo fuerza como tú la tienes, incluso ese deseo deportista tuyo en ganar todos los torneos, en cualquier deporte, no toco ningún instrumento bien como Luna lo hace, diseñar moda como Leni, tener el carisma de Lola en los concursos o incluso la comedia de Luan o la inteligencia de Lisa, solo soy yo, un débil, un niño débil que no sirve para nada. Solo estorbo y tienen razón.- Dio su lamentable "resultado" de lo que decía esa gente, sin parar de mirar al suelo.- Me mandé muchos problemas, a ustedes las humillé cuando fue lo del Concurso de Vídeos, me odiaron a más no poder, les mentí cuando tenía el proyecto de conservar la energía, de que no aumentara ni nada y todo por ese estúpido juego en línea, luego con eso, ya sabes, la mentira que les dije de que tenía...- En ese momento, Lynn le tapó la boca, no quería mencionarlo porque le lastimaba mucho, no solo a ella, sino a toda la familia con haber caído tan bajo.

En ese momento, la castaña lo tomó suavemente de los brazos y lo llevó hasta su pecho, acurrucándolo, recordando aquellos momentos en los que él había sido un bebe en el Pasado y la chica lo llevaba en sus brazos con suma alegría.

\- ¿Y tú crees que no tienes nada bueno en ti? ¿Crees que eres un don nadie?. No digas eso, Linky, tú SÍ eres alguien importante para esta familia, tanto para nosotras como para mama, papa y el abuelo: Sin ti no seríamos nada, simplemente todo caería a pedazos, es como cuando decíamos que Lori era una dictadora cuando quedaba a cargo, pero sin ella, esta casa se vendría abajo en pocos segundos; contigo, te necesitamos, tú eres el hombre de los planes, el que siempre arregla las cosas, incluso cuando eres tú el que las provoca, como cuando ofendiste a Ronnie Anne y eso provocó que rompiera con Bobby. Tú no eres un fracasado, un don nadie, ni nada, eres nuestro hermano y todas te queremos, yo te quiero y nunca vamos, ni siquiera yo, permitiré que gente como esos malditos te vuelvan a lastimar, lo juro, cuenta conmigo, al igual que con las chicas y todos los demás junto con tus amigos. No importa lo que pase, tú siempre estás con nosotros y nos das el apoyo que necesitamos para salir y solucionar los problemas que tenemos.- Sostuvo Lynn, dándole esas fuerzas para que pudiera seguir, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos blancos de Lincoln, lo tenía recostado contra su pecho y de ahí, en medio de todo el silencio, la deportista le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido al albino.- Siempre te he amado, pero esto supera la barrera de la familia, es algo más y que nunca permitiré que te vuelvan a lastimar, te lo prometo, Mi Lindo Linky.- Juró la chica y de ahí volvió a besarlo tiernamente en los labios, dejando a Lincoln callado, era mejor olvidar lo que ocurrió y dejarse llevar, estaba en los brazos de alguien quien, al igual que su familia, lo quería y nunca iba a estar solo.

En esos momentos, el albino se quedó dormidos sobre las piernas de Lynn y ella lo recostó en la cama, tapándolo, se quitó sus shorts y durmió a su lado, abrazándolo y dándole otro beso en los labios a su hermano.

\- Gracias, Lynn, gracias por todo.- Agradeció Lincoln antes de quedar dormido en los brazos de la deportista y de ahí, los dos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pronto, toda la Casa Loud quedó en silencio.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **La verdad, siendo sincero, quería estrenar este fic antes de que me aparecieran nuevas ideas, ya saben, en especial por el estreno del fic que he trabajado con RCurrent para Marzo, recuerden que tienen tiempo hasta el 1* de Febrero para postular a sus OC con información, así que aprovechen el tiempo y manden la información de sus personajes por PM y yo los atenderé.**

 **Por otro lado, este fic quería resaltar lo que sería, en la vida real, lo que le podría pasar a alguien como Lincoln, porque esto sucede, hay gente que se mete con otras personas porque su familia tiene más hijas que varones y los humillan. Ojo, no estoy siendo misogénico ni nada en este fic, solo relato un hecho que es, tristemente, real en estos días.**

 **Antes de irme, les vengo a anunciar que, por mayoría de votos, el primer fic que haré de Linka y sus hermanos, con dos votos a favor, será de Linka-Lynn varón, luego iré por Loki, Luke, Loni y todos los demás hermanos. Pero, paso a paso, trataré de hacer el primero para Febrero junto con la secuela de "Te amo".**

 **Eso es todo, espero que estén todos bien, cuídense y buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**

 **P.S: ¿Les gustaría un One-Shot secuela de este fic?.**


End file.
